


Man On Man

by grimeysociety



Series: Man On Man [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimeysociety/pseuds/grimeysociety
Summary: They’d been kissing for only a few days, it still felt new, but he’d thought about it often enough, memories coming up from the recesses of his mind, and he’d drool – honest to God drool – thinking about what he wanted Steve to do to him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Man On Man [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873519
Comments: 20
Kudos: 174
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	Man On Man

**Author's Note:**

> I had a long day at work and felt like writing some smut, so Merry Tuesday, my loves! I wrote this for Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, specifically the square "K1: Kink: Oral Sex". 
> 
> P.S. This is the first time I've ever written straight-up (ah ha ha ha) Stucky before. It was about fucking time.

“You sure?”

He always asked him, every time, but Bucky never said no. He was always dying to say ‘yes’, he often didn’t wait for Steve to get the words out. He’d be nodding and grabbing Steve by the hips, or by the chin.

Bucky knew he was kind of demanding that way, even after all these years. He couldn’t stand being touched for a while, but that was when he could barely remember his own name. That was when he couldn’t stand being under shower heads, since he was used to hoses and ice-cold water. That, or he’d be cut out of his clothes, if he didn’t rip them off first.

Steve didn’t judge. He never did. He just waited, hoping, keeping still when Bucky wanted to be around him but didn’t know what to do with himself. He had to rewire everything, learn to speak more, learn to say what he wanted, and he wanted Steve, always.

He asked him in the kitchen, where Bucky cornered him. They’d been kissing for only a few days, it still felt new, but he’d thought about it often enough, memories coming up from the recesses of his mind, and he’d drool – honest to God drool – thinking about what he wanted Steve to do to him.

It was after dinner, when Steve was scrubbing dishes in the sink instead of stacking them in the machine. Bucky made some little joke about him being an old man, when they both knew Bucky was over a year older than Steve.

“I prefer it this way,” Steve murmured, and Bucky was met with those blue eyes, his brows lifting in challenge, his gaze falling to Bucky’s mouth.

There was the flare of arousal, from deep in Bucky’s guts, and he knew he wanted it, and he could just ask. He was sure he wouldn’t be turned out, if he remembered it right. Steve liked what he could do with his mouth.

Instead of any preamble, Bucky surged into Steve, kissing him open-mouthed from the get-go, and Steve made a surprised grunt and returned the kiss instantly, their heads tilting. Their lips met in the middle, and a switch was flipped in Steve, Bucky could feel it in his marrow.

The cutlery fell back into the soapy water and Steve’s wet hands were deep in Bucky’s hair, the silence between them filled with heady kisses, lips smacking together as smothered gasps turned to moans. Bucky only pulled back to look him in the eye again, which was something he’d only managed to do in the last couple months.

“Steve,” he murmured, and his hands were reaching for his belt buckle, the sound tripping off another memory, something so familiar it caused the same drooling response in him, and Steve’s lips parted, wet and pink as he realized Bucky’s intention.

“You sure?”

“Yeah,” Bucky murmured, kissing him again, his metal hand on Steve’s waist as his flesh hand was undoing his button and fly.

He felt butterflies, his hot blood rushing through him, and he could feel his heart hammering faster with anticipation. He thought maybe it could be anxiety, before he remembered excitement and pleasure were things he could feel now, if that’s what his body wanted.

And he wanted it, so badly he was on his knees and taking Steve’s cock to the back of his throat and moaning, swirling his tongue around and sucking.

He remembered being called a fairy when he was in captivity. The guards teased him enough about how determined he was to escape. They figured they hit a nerve when they showed him a Russian newspaper with Steve’s face on the front, declaring him dead, since his plane crashed in the ocean.

Bucky hated thinking of that time, when he lost all hope. It cut him down that much faster, not having someone outside to be there when he came home, since that was his plan.

He dreamt of Steve for years, sometimes remembering him, less so for the last few decades. He’d see a pair of blue eyes, fierce and defiant, with a cut lip or a bruised cheek, and he’d strain to name the face.

“Buck,” Steve whispered, his hand deep in his hair. “You feel so good.”

Bucky could remember, could put pieces of the puzzle together, and the longer he did this, the more came back to him in little increments. For instance, the feeling of Steve throbbing on his tongue, or the burst of vaguely salty precome he could taste, and he swallowed it down happily, craving more.

“Steve…”

He pulled back, pumping him in his fist.

“Could you…?”

He reached for both Steve’s hands, placing them on either side of his face. He opened his mouth wider, Steve’s cock lying flat against his tongue.

He nodded before Steve could ask, because he was hesitating, his eyes wider. When he began to rock, Bucky moaned, and he could feel he was aching in his sweatpants, probably dripping an embarrassing amount in his boxers, but he loved his throat this full, his air thinner.

It was worth it, not being able to breathe, for the look Steve was giving him, his lip between his teeth, his skin flushed. He was so beautiful, and so warm in his mouth…

“Buck, I’m gonna – fuck, I’m gonna –”

Steve let out a choked sound, cutting himself off, and he squeezed his eyes shut, his grip tightening, Bucky’s scalp tingling. Bucky kept his eyes glued to his face, watching Steve crash, spilling into his mouth. Bucky swallowed it down, Steve’s taut body slackening, his cock still twitching between rubbed-raw lips…

Bucky was tugged up, and Steve kissed him hard, backing him into the sink, and Bucky had no choice but to take it all when Steve shoved his arm over Bucky’s hips as he pulled down his pants, freeing his cock in seconds.

Bucky barely lasted a minute when Steve’s mouth was on him, the pleasure rolling over him in waves, and his knees were buckling from the force of his climax, his whole body shivering with it as he bit back a whimper. He couldn’t quite believe it, when he came to, panting as Steve stood up once more, kissing him breathless.

Their foreheads pressed together, their pants at their ankles, both of them panting and sharing the same breath, Bucky leaned into him, sighing.

“I love you,” Steve murmured, and Bucky nodded, closing his eyes.

“Love you,” he echoed.

There was a beat, and Steve pulled back to look him in the eye.

“Can I – Can I fuck you next time?” he asked, and Bucky felt his face burn, nodding fast.

Steve burst into a smile, almost sheepish.

“I don’t mean to… to cheapen it –”

“You ain’t,” Bucky breathed, not sounding like himself.

Or maybe he was, it felt right to say it that way, Steve smiling down at him like he was home.

**Author's Note:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


End file.
